


Different Worlds

by xxMad_Donaxx



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is sort of inspired by a couple of different prompts from the Kmeme and my own love of most things creepy. There is still magic and there will be elves and dwarves, Templars the whole deal. It's just set in a Thedas that has modern tech and a few extremely outdated ideas. (The Circle of Magi)</p><p>On one of his earlier escapes from the Tower Anders is helped out by a strange family. He thinks of the werewolves who helped him during his days in the circle. On his last escape from the Tower Anders is changed forever before war breaks out in his home country of Ferelden. Fleeing the fighting to the nearby city of Kirkwall, he comes across one of the werewolves that helped him so long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't worked all the details out in this AU but I have the big ones. I decided to post this after a long inner debate. After staring at my computer screen drawing a complete blank for every other WIP I have going I began this on a whim and it's what I've been working on for the last few days. I'm hoping it won't get epic as I seem to be having a problem staying inspired lately. Constructive criticism is welcome just please be nice about it.

Anders raced through the woods barely aware of branches that snagged his robes and scratched his arms. The Templars had caught up with him after only a couple of weeks. Life outside the Tower had proven tough but he wasn’t about to give it up so easily. At sixteen he thought that he could run forever but this chase had been going on for what seemed like hours now. He had a stitch in his side and his legs ached fiercely.

His foot caught on a tree root and he tumbled to the ground rolling over the dried leaves that littered the soft earth. He slammed into a tree and groaned at the throbbing in his hip and ankle the tumble had added to his already fatigued limbs. Anders panted heavily trying to make himself move before the Templars he could hear crashing through the forest caught up. All he managed was to roll over onto his back.

The stars he could see glittered brightly through the autumn leaves still clinging to the tree branches overhead. A full moon sat in the sky directly overhead as he drew on his magic, sending what little he could muster to his hip and ankle. The throbbing eased but didn’t disappear completely. It was enough to allow him to stand however. As he leaned on the tree to catch his breath an animal howled. The sound was eerie and frighteningly close.

“Perfect,” he muttered to himself. “Templars or dog food.”

He pushed off the tree and hobbled away from the Templars hoping he could skirt the wolf or wild dog that had to be nearby. His hopes were dashed after only a few small steps when a large animal stepped out of the brush in front of him. Its ears were standing up, its jaws hanging open revealing sharp fangs and a long pink tongue. The wolf’s fur was darker than the night with intelligent yellow eyes that pinned him to the spot.

Anders took a shaky step backwards and yelped as his ankle gave way. He landed on his arse which made the pain in his hip flare. The wolf trotted forward and he scrambled backwards. Another wolf followed him out of the brush, its coat just as black, its eyes just as yellow and intelligent but smaller than the first one. Papa wolf turned to the smaller one and yipped before loping off into the woods in the direction of the Templars who were now calling his name.

The smaller wolf, it was still bigger than your average dog, watched the larger one for a moment before focusing on him. It took a few steps towards him it’s intelligent yellow eyes never wavering from Anders’, sniffing as it cautiously approached. Anders scooted backwards and stopped at the low menacing growl that the wolf emitted.

“Right,” Anders said struggling to keep his voice steady. “Not moving.”

The wolf sniffed at his twisted ankle and sat near his feet, jaw dropping open in a terrifying pant. Sharp teeth seemed to glow in the moonlight and Anders watched it watching him. This staring contest went on until he heard screaming behind him from one of the two Templars that had managed to keep up with him. The wolf’s gaze moved to the forest behind him. Anders rolled away quickly and gritted his teeth against the pain in his ankle as he scrambled up to a low branch of the tree that he’d fetched up against. Snarling was immediate followed quickly by snapping and a ripping sound as those sharp teeth tore through the bottom of his robes.

“Mangy beast,” Anders growled down at the wolf as he climbed to a higher branch. “I don’t like the damn robes but it’s all I got.”

The wolf snarled at him as it dropped back down on all fours and the staring contest resumed.

“Go away would you?” said Anders in exasperation after a while. The forest had gone still and quiet. “I don’t fancy being dinner and I really don’t have time to play.” It huffed and sat, still looking up at him.

“Balls,” he muttered irritably.

A man came into view striding purposefully towards the tree he now sat in after a while. The flaming sword insignia plastered to every bit of clothing Templars wore was thankfully missing from his simple jeans and white T-shirt. He had a long full beard and dark hair pulled back in a sloppy tail. Anders was about to call out a warning to him about the wolf standing guard under the tree and the other that hadn’t reappeared from the forest when the one below whined softly. Its ears drooped and its tail was low as it approached the man.

He looked up into the tree, straight at the branch Anders was perched on. His eyes were the same shade of yellow that he’d seen on the large wolf. “Come down from there boy,” he said in a gruff baritone. “The Templars won’t have you tonight.”

Anders’ stomach sunk and he gripped the tree trunk tighter. “You’re a…”

“Werewolf,” he finished when Anders fell silent. “My name is Malcolm. I’m not going to hurt you. Neither will my son, he knows how to control himself.”

“Uh, no thanks…” Anders said cautiously. “I think I’ll stay up here.” Trusting one of these creatures was foolish at best and deadly at worst.

“Would you trust an apostate,” he said evenly.

He held out his hand and a yellowish ball of mana appeared briefly. Despite a part of him screaming about stupidity Anders carefully descended after a brief inner debate. His ankle and hip both gave a warning twinge and he winced as he leaned against the tree. Malcolm’s gaze never left his as he waved off the wolf panting placidly at his feet.

“Go tell your mother we’ll have a guest for the night,” Malcolm said.

Anders watched the wolf disappear into the forest and turned quickly back to the man in front of him. “You’re not going to…eat me later are you?”

Malcolm snorted in derision as he knelt. “Do you believe everything you see on the TV boy?”

“Of course not,” Anders replied indignantly.

A hand hovered next to his aching hip and the other next to his throbbing ankle. A familiar blue glow covered Malcolm’s hands and he sighed in relief as the healing spell took hold. After a moment the large man stood and turned in the direction the wolf had gone.

“Come on,” said Malcolm setting a brisk pace. “Let’s get a hot meal in you.”

The thought of food had him scurrying after despite the danger he was still in. His last proper meal was at the Tower. All he’d had since then was what he could beg or steal. The trip through the woods ended abruptly as Malcolm stepped through the edge of the forest into a field of loose soil. The lights of a house could be seen in the distance, the yellowish glow warm and welcoming.

“You escaped from the Tower up north?” Malcolm asked gruffly without looking around at him.

“Yes,” Anders replied.

“They still have your blood?” he asked.

“Yes,” said Anders scowling.

“You can stay the night in the barn,” Malcolm said calmly as he stopped. “Leandra will feed you, likely let you clean up as well. I expect you gone come morning. Can’t have Templars nosing around my property.”

“I understand,” Anders said earnestly. “Thank you.”

“Go on,” he said waving towards the house. “Keep your head down out there. Good luck boy.”

Anders hesitated for a moment as Malcolm turned back to the forest. The big man walked placidly back the way they’d come and he hurried up to the house. The light by the door was illuminating a sprawling front porch. A charcoal briquette barbecue sat at the edge of the cone of light. He passed a wooden picnic table and slowed at the steps up. A porch swing swayed on the left side of the door, a boy who looked around his age sitting in it.

He had shaggy black hair that fell to his shoulders, heavy eyebrows that shadowed his deep set yellow eyes, the corners of his mouth pulled down slightly. His thick arms were crossed over a broad chest and he snorted as Anders approached. He stood slowly, nostrils flaring, took a step forward and smirked.

 _“You’re mangy,_ ” he said as Anders passed by him warily.

“I’ve been living on the streets,” Anders snapped irritably. “The last time I was actually clean was just after I swam across the lake.”

“Mother’s expecting us,” he said gesturing at the door.

Anders was extremely uncomfortable with the werewolf he’d insulted right behind him as he opened the door. He saw a white tiled floor before the smell of food drifted to him. Any fear he still harbored faded in the wake of his empty stomach. He hurried into the cozy room, barely noticing the stainless steel appliances or the yellow curtains. His attention was riveted to the large wooden table and the plate of food sitting on it.

“Don’t linger in the doorway,” a woman said as she closed the refrigerator door. “Maker’s Breath you’re filthy. Sit and eat first.” She clucked disapprovingly as she sat a can of soda down next to the plate. “Go find him something to wear Derrik.”

Belatedly he brushed at the leaves and dirt clinging to his robes as the boy pushed past him. The woman waved him in with a kindly smile. Anders smiled hesitantly but hurried to the table. He bolted down the potatoes and stuffing, slowing little as he wolfed the fried chicken between gulps of soda. Finally full for the first time in days he sighed in contentment.

“Thank you,” Anders said looking up at the woman standing in a doorway that led further into the house. Derrik was leaning against the counter nearby.

“You’re welcome,” she said warmly. “There’s a shower at the end of the hallway. These clothes should fit you. Derrik will see you to the barn.”

Derrik’s mother turned and headed up a set of stairs after he took the jeans and shirt from her. Anders watched her disappear into the upper level of the house before he was pushed from behind. Derrik was scowling and pointed down the hallway. He walked down the hallway trying not to stare at the pictures that lined the walls. With his hunger sated for the moment his caution returned.

He shut the bathroom door behind him; glad his dangerous guard remained outside and stripped quickly. The hot water felt heavenly and he spent a moment letting the water roll off of him. Before he used the soap he scrubbed himself with his hands, running his fingers through his hair to untangle the knots. He shut the water off and wrung out the excess water from his shoulder length hair. Using the towel hanging on the rack briefly, Anders dressed.

The jeans were a little loose and the T-shirt hung off of his lanky frame. Anders shrugged as he sat and pulled on his socks. It was much better than the robes. After slipping on his shoes he balled up his dirty clothes and opened the bathroom door. Derrik was leaning on the wall nearby.

“You clean up nice,” he said softly after moment. “You smell better too. Come on.”

Anders frowned and followed him down the hallway, through the kitchen and out of the house. The barn sat by itself forty yards away from the house. It was dark and had an unused feeling about it. Derrik pushed one of the big doors open enough for him to squeeze through and stepped away.

“Don’t go up in the loft,” he said evenly. “It’s ready to fall.”

“Thank you,” Anders said quietly.

“Don’t get caught,” Derrik said with a shrug.

He turned and walked back towards the house. Anders watched him for a moment before exhaustion caught up to him. It was dark inside the barn and he didn’t venture too far in. Instead he settled against the wall wondering why they had helped him when almost no one else would. Sleep quickly claimed him and the sun was well over the horizon by the time he woke. Cautiously he peeked out of the barn and hurried into the woods when he saw no one.

Anders managed to evade the Templars for two more weeks watching the newspapers carefully. The only mention of that strange night was a missing person’s article about the two that had been chasing him. He was hauled back to the Tower and he thought of the strange events of that night every so often, mostly when he could see the full moon from the window of his dormitory room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a warning is necessary but I'm not entirely sure how to word it. Anders takes a chance and is betrayed at the end of this chapter. His betrayer is doing what she thinks is best for him but he doesn't agree with her at all. So...angst I guess?

After three more escapes during the last five years Anders had found himself first in Highever. It hadn’t been far enough from the Tower for his liking but he had needed money. The years and escapes in between had taught him much about the world outside of the Circle. The secret society of mages he’d discovered had helped him with forged identification and clothes that wouldn’t immediately mark him as a mage. He had managed to find a job and even had a little apartment in the poor area of the city.

For five months he’d worked for an escort service. Anders quickly became one of the more popular escorts because of his looks and willingness to be a date for either a woman or a man. He went to movie premiers, saw plays in the theater, and ate at some of the finest restaurants while hanging on the arm of some of the most influential people in Highever. His job was to make them look good. Having the time of his admittedly boring life was simply a perk.

His boss had made it very clear that officially his job ended when whoever had hired him went home. Unofficially he’d been encouraged to go inside for a little extra when invited. Sex wasn’t required but Anders had been more than happy to indulge. The company got a little boost and he got to have a bit more fun.

When he had enough money saved up from his extracurricular activities to move to Denerim he was paired with the woman he currently lived with. She was a visiting CEO of some corporation that Anders had never heard of. After her business deal was done she stayed to see the sights and he’d been hired as a companion/tour guide. Anders admitted straight away that he would be a terrible tour guide since he hadn’t been in the city that long. He had been recommended to her however and she assured him they would have a good time regardless.

He didn’t think much of her elegant hooded jacket that covered her copper colored hair and shaded her delicate features. Most people wore sunglasses but he didn’t see her hazel eyes until the sun had sunk completely beneath the horizon. Even the way her extremely pale skin was completely covered until nightfall hadn’t seemed suspicious until much later that night.

Anders did notice that she hadn’t eaten anything the entire day. She did have a water bottle and he’d watched her sip from it. There were many reasons that she might not eat anything so this didn’t bother him either. It wasn’t until he’d been pinned to the door of her hotel room at around one in the morning that he discovered her secret. With his hands on her ass, her breasts pressed against his chest, his tongue had found her fangs while they kissed. The drop of blood she’d tasted had revealed his secret.

Anders’ thoughts drifted to the werewolves who’d helped him escape capture just outside of Lothering and hoped this vampire would be just as nice. It was common knowledge that werewolves existed but vampires were supposed to be mythical. Tales told to frighten children and something to dress up as at costume parties. He didn’t find it very surprising that they did exist and thought it was just his luck to find they weren’t myths when he was trapped in a small room with one who suddenly looked very hungry.

After a tense moment Anders was surprised to find himself on the floor in front of her door being thoroughly kissed. Jamie DeMott had reduced him to an incoherent puddle of pleasure before tucking him into bed nearly an hour later. He’d been woken in the hours before dawn by her hand stroking him stiff. Knowing he should probably flee, Anders instead pounded her into the mattress.

The discussion afterwards he found a bit surreal. In a very matter of fact tone Jamie explained that she found mage blood very tasty. In exchange for letting her drink from him periodically she offered to take him to Gwaren where he would be doted on and protected from nosey Templars. Just from the day they’d spent together he knew she had the money and power to back up her promises. The Templars still had his phylactery and being caught was still a danger.

Once he was further from the Tower he had planned on enrolling in collage. Between his vacations in the outside world he’d begun studying medicine. His magical talents had always tended towards the healing arts and learning the more conventional methods would only augment his natural abilities. He agreed with the stipulation that she would help him get the education he desired.

Jamie had eagerly agreed and he’d nervously consented to let her feed. Instead of his neck like he expected, she pushed him gently back down to the bed and latched onto his inner thigh. There was something strangely erotic about having her head between his legs but not very near his cock. Anders was light-headed when she sat up, like he’d just donated a pint of blood to the local hospital. He fell asleep to soothing murmurs and gentle caresses.

Hours later when he woke he was ecstatic to be alive and hopeful that she would fulfill her end of their bargain. Anders had packed his things, told his boss he was moving earlier than expected and they arrived in Gwaren as the sun was setting. For the next year Jamie had kept her promises. Anders hadn’t so much as seen a Templar for the entire year. He’d been attending the local collage as well as taking some classes online. He wanted for nothing, the sex was fantastic, she never drank enough in one feeding to make him more than a bit light-headed but he was growing restless.

At the beginning Jamie would take him places. They attended parties, went to the movies, had even spent a memorable weekend at a nearby amusement park but slowly almost everything had been cut out. It had gotten to a breaking point recently when she’d demanded he take more classes online and less in the actual classrooms. This house, while extravagant and sprawling, was beginning to feel more like his tiny dormitory room in the Tower.

Anders leaned against the balcony railing in his boxers just outside their bedroom staring up at the full moon. He was thinking of wolves running through a forest when she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

“What’s wrong, pet?” she asked softly.

He scowled at the moon and didn’t answer. Jamie hadn’t called him by his actual name for an entire month. It was either pet or my lovely something or other.

“Not talking tonight?” Jamie said with an amused lilt to her voice. “Will you scream for me instead?” One of her hands pushed passed the waistband of his boxers and he pulled out of her light grip with an annoyed huff.

“I have a name,” he said tersely turning to look at her from a few feet further down the railing. Anders sighed at her pout and turned back to the moon. His voice was calm when he continued but he felt anything but. “I can’t do this anymore. I didn’t escape the Circle to be imprisoned here.”

“It grows difficult to keep you from them,” Jamie said seriously. “If you insist on being seen I might not be able to prevent them from taking you.”

“Then let’s move,” Anders said turning back towards her. “Antiva, Nevarra, Tevinter even. It would take them a while to track me there.”

Her eyes narrowed for a moment then she smiled sadly. “I see. Keeping you here won’t work.” Jamie stepped forward and took his hands in hers. “I can’t leave. I have obligations to others here. I will see you to the airport with a ticket to anywhere you wish. Allow me one last night…”

“Of course,” said Anders. “Thank you for understanding.”

He smiled in relief and let her lead him to the bedroom. Jamie was gentle as she crawled onto his lap after he’d sat on the bed. Soft kisses and gentle caresses, his prick sheathed in her tight core, they fell asleep cuddled together for what he thought was the last time. Anders jerked awake sometime later with her sitting on him, her hands holding his to the bed, and her hair tickling his arm. It was her bite that woke him.

Anders tried pulling his hands out from under hers but her grip tightened painfully. “Jamie what are you doing?”

She continued drinking from his neck and he struggled under her to no avail. Only after he lay limply did she pull away. “I’m sorry love,” she said regretfully.

“Why?” whispered Anders weakly.

“My last gift,” Jamie said brushing hair away from his eyes. “I knew you wouldn’t willingly accept it.”

Jamie moved off of him and easily pulled his head into her lap. She reached over to the nightstand and a glass was put to his lips. Anders’ mouth was filled with thick liquid. There was a coppery taste to it but he was too weak to fight her. Reflexively he swallowed, squeezing his eyes shut, feeling horrified and betrayed. He coughed weakly when the last of her blood slid down his throat.

“Sleep now, love,” she said tenderly. “They won’t ever find you through your blood now. When they cut off your magic you’ll still be able to fight them.”

Anders shook his head almost imperceptibly, feeling tears roll down his temples. What came next was days of delirium. He vaguely remembered spending a lot of time in the bathroom, Jamie holding him while his changing body purged what it could no longer handle. Cleaned up and dressed he remembered bits of a long drive. Now that he was fully aware for the first time in days, he lay on the hotel bed dressed only in a pair of boxers that she’d left him in, running his tongue carefully over the sharp fangs his canine teeth had grown into.

For hours he lay there, bitterly cursing the day he’d met Jamie DeMott and trying to ignore his hunger. A knock on the door finally roused him from the bed. The drapes were drawn shut but he avoided that side of the room. He stopped at the large mirror over the vanity examining his reflection, glad that he still had one. There was another knock on the door and a muffled voice through it.

“Just a minute,” he yelled irritably. Anders took a step closer to the vanity and peeled his lips back in a snarl, staring at his fangs.

Grimacing he turned the water on, running his hands under the flow and splashing some on his face. Plucking the hand towel from the rack Anders turned to the door and pulled it open. The mousey woman staring up at him smiled, large and fake, as she took a small step away from the door.

“Housekeeping sir,” she said evenly. “Would you like me to clean your room?”

“No thanks,” Anders replied staring at the pulse point in her neck.

“Fresh towels?” she asked.

“No,” he growled and slammed the door shut.

He flipped the latch at the top and staggered away from the door, back to the bed. Anders sat heavily and scrubbed his face trying to will away the hunger he felt. Jamie had left him alive and he knew that the sun wouldn’t kill him. If he stayed covered up it wouldn’t even burn him and he could lead a semi-normal life. He could still die of various things, starvation being the one he currently focused on. Anders only wanted to help people. Now it was entirely too possible for him to kill someone simply so he could live.

“Damn you Jamie,” Anders whispered brokenly as bloody tears rolled down his cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

After an emotionally exhausted nap Anders stepped out of his boxers and into a hot shower. He let the water run over him before using the tiny bar of soap. Washing his hair he wondered if it would remain at his shoulders. Jamie’s hair never seemed to grow and he hadn’t seen her shave her legs once. Anders snorted and ran a hand along his jaw.

“Cursed with permanent 5 o’clock shadow,” he said mirthlessly.

He rinsed and shut the water off. Anders scrubbed his hair as dry as he could and gave the rest of his body a cursory swipe before dropping the towel to the bathroom floor. Pulling his boxers on, he stepped out into the bedroom and cautiously approached the window. Sunlight was still visible around the edges but he knew it would be setting soon.

Anders went back to the dresser and sifted through the pamphlets to figure out where she’d left him. From a menu he discovered that he was in the capital city of Denerim at one of the popular tourist hotels. He snorted at her perceived thoughtfulness. There would be many people in the immediate area, any of whom could slake the growing thirst he felt. Dropping the menu he looked around the room and hurried to the duffle bag sitting on the luggage rack by the door.

Sifting through it he found most of his clothes along with four hoodies and two pair of sunglasses. His shoes were sitting under the rack, a backpack with his textbooks sitting next to them. He found his wallet in a side pocket of the duffle with a substantial amount of cash. Picking a pair of jeans and one of his favorite long-sleeved shirts he dressed quickly and took a pair of socks and his shoes to the bed.

Having fed a vampire for just over a year he knew it was possible to feed himself without killing anyone. Since anyone he came across here would likely protest he’d have to incapacitate his victims first. None of it eased his guilty conscious but guilt wouldn’t get rid of the almost painful gnawing hunger twisting his stomach in knots. Anders scowled as he bent to tie his sneakers, trying to think of a way to incapacitate that wouldn’t leave more damage than necessary.

A sleep spell would be ideal. The victim wouldn’t remember being bitten and he could heal the bite marks afterwards. They might not feel very good when they woke but as long as he could control himself, they _would_ wake. Anders went back to the window and cautiously pulled back the edge. He squinted at the bright light and stuck his hand in the sunbeam, gritting his teeth against the pain.

Hissing he let the drapes fall and shook his scalded palm. Hoping his magic hadn’t been affected, he drew on his mana and the spell came as quickly as it always had. Running his left hand over his right, Anders smiled. The blue glow of healing disappeared leaving his right hand as pale as before he’d burned it. He hurried to the duffle bag and pulled out a teal colored hoodie. After pulling it on he found a matching pair of thin leather gloves in the front pocket. Anders pulled them on, shoved his wallet into a front pocket and grabbed a pair of sunglasses.

He opened the door and immediately turned back for the keycards sitting on the dresser. Those went in his pocket and he pulled up the deep hood as he left his hotel room, noting the number as it shut. Anders stood near the middle of a long mostly empty hallway. He turned to his right and found the elevators.

The lobby was full of people. Humans, elves and dwarves went about their business but Anders stopped, unprepared for the strong pang of hunger. Most of him still saw this crowd as people. A very loud part only saw food. He shook his head and hurried past everyone to the main lobby doors. It wasn’t much better on the streets.

Families and couples crossed the parking lot to the Orlesian restaurant attached to the hotel. Cars speed by on the street, their occupants blissfully unaware of the monster in their midst. A dwarf shoved past him walking briskly down the sidewalk. A pair of human girls pointed and giggled. An elven couple walked hand in hand in front of the seafood joint across the street. Anders groaned softly and shoved his hands into the pocket on his hoodie. He picked a direction at random and walked quickly, watching his feet to avoid seeing all the potential meals tempting him.

The sun had barely sunk beneath the horizon when he could no longer stand the thirst for blood that was making him shake. He picked a person at random, a rather tall elven man, and followed him. Anders tucked away the sunglasses safely in his shirt pocket and hurried forward as he passed by the entrance to an alley. He slipped an arm around his waist, the sleep spell cast as he approached, and carried the elf easily out of sight.

He snored softly as Anders lowered him to the ground, leaning him up against the side of the building. Anders pushed his hood back and knelt beside him. Hesitantly he took the elf’s arm, pushed up his sleeve and stared at the pulse point in his wrist.

“I’m sorry,” Anders told him in a shaky voice before sinking his fangs into his wrist.

Blood filled his mouth and Anders swallowed greedily, watching the elf’s expression change from peaceful to pain. His thirst was far from sated when he forced himself away. Anders healed the wound and licked the remaining blood from his wrist. Pulling his hood up as he backed away into the shadows he licked his lips and lifted his spell. The elf groaned softly and raised a hand to his forehead. He looked around, confused at his surroundings. After a moment he rose and walked unsteadily to the mouth of the alley.

“It worked,” he said softly.

Anders uttered a short bark of nearly hysterical laughter and leaned against the building. He groaned immediately after and licked residue from his teeth.

“Still so hungry,” he moaned.

Perhaps Jamie had known him better than he’d given her credit for. Grimly Anders pushed off the wall and walked back out onto the street seeking another victim. He wouldn’t be able to think straight until he was sated. There were plenty of people for him to drink from without killing or arousing suspicions.

Several hours later he sat on a bench at the edge of a park staring up at the waning moon considering his options. He could stay in Denerim and carryout the plans he’d made before Jamie had swept him to Gwaren. Starting the long process over and retaking classes held little appeal however.

Before Jamie the capital city had called to him for reasons other than the large collage. There were restaurants that specialized in everything one could want, night clubs, a gambling strip near the busy docks not to mention the historical sites people came in droves to fawn over. It was a perfect place for a mage to disappear. Denerim was still a good choice. An overnight job wouldn’t be hard to find. He could study the textbooks he had and surely find a way to buy more from the collage bookstore. With people constantly coming and going a few turning up light-headed wouldn’t be news worthy.

Despite the ease with which he could start a new life here, Denerim held little charm for him now. If he stayed here Jamie would know where he was. She had dumped him here knowing how hungry he would be and also knowing that he wouldn’t have the stomach to kill the people he fed from. Anders stood and sighed. Amaranthine was a few hours’ drive up the coast. It wasn’t as big but there was still a busy port and plenty of people coming and going from the airport.

He slowly walked back to the hotel watching the brave souls still out in the small hours of the morning. Anders hated the part of him that now saw them as nothing but a source of nourishment and despised Jamie for doing it to him. Reminding himself of their friends and family he slowly made his way back hoping it would get easier to ignore the heartless legacy he’d been left with.

Over the next few months Anders was alone more often than not. He lived in a cheap motel until he could afford an apartment in Amaranthine. Slowly he learned a few little things that would keep observant people from becoming suspicious. He went to the restroom and stood in the stall for a few minutes at least once a shift and kept a cup half full of water in the break room.

Loneliness ate away at him as he worked and studied. A bubbly elven co-worker slowly wormed her way past his sullen stand-offish attitude and he found her friendship invaluable over the next year. Through her he made a few more friends and his life became a bit more typical for a twenty-three year old.

He found out what a huge risk Jamie had taken trusting him only six months after his new life had begun. Someone had discovered that he wasn’t very average during a rare outing. He’d been lucky she’d been extremely drunk at the time. Anders had agreed to be the designated driver for a small group of his friends out of a desire to do something besides work, study and brood.

The night had begun innocently enough, bar hopping until they’d found one with a huge dance floor and a killer DJ. Anders found himself actually enjoying the night. He danced, had pleasant conversations with perfect strangers, laughed along with terrible jokes and watched his friends get handsy with each other. While they had separated into couples and were busy being a bit inappropriate in different corners, Anders had managed to get his dance partner alone in the alley behind the club.

His intentions had been innocent compared to what he’d been doing to people in dark alleys. He wanted sex. There had already been quite a bit of groping and his cock was uncomfortably stiff. Anders had been very careful to keep his teeth away from her skin but in the heat of the moment he’d become careless. Her screams were enough to part the haze of lust and he quickly healed the damage he’d done to her neck, wiping the small amount of blood off before hurrying out of the alley. He spent the rest of that night at home after the excitement had died down wondering how Jamie had kissed him so many times without drawing blood. Anders hadn’t dared try again.

Anders eventually grew used to his new diet but he always felt a bit guilty. It would have eased his conscious a lot to have someone offer rather than having to sneak around and take but he was loath to let anyone that close. He had two secrets to guard closely now. Hiding his magic was second nature and he was learning how to be viewed as odd instead of dangerous. If he had someone willing to feed him it would have made his life much easier.

Because his feeding habits depended on his magic it was a little harder to keep the Templars ignorant of it. He never fed in his own neighborhood or anywhere near one of the Chantries that dotted the city. Random patrols with magic detectors had proven difficult to avoid. He’d killed at least four over the year and a half he’d spent in Amaranthine so far, finding ways to make sure their bodies were never found. Anders didn’t like killing them but he wasn’t about to let them take him back now.

The life he’d built in Amaranthine was coming to a close however. He stood behind the counter of the diner he worked at, his attention riveted to the TV in the corner. The cook came around wiping his hands on his stained apron and watched along with their only customer. Darkspawn, creatures thought to have been eradicated hundreds of years ago, were pouring out of the Kocari Wild Land Refuge. Ferelden was mobilizing their troops but it looked bad for the southern half of the country.

The next day Anders joined the throng of people leaving the country, hoping a family that helped a sixteen year-old apostate spend a few more weeks free of captivity had made it out of Lothering. He didn’t spare a single thought for Jamie DeMott as he boarded a boat headed for Kirkwall in the Free Marches.


	4. Chapter 4

Kirkwall was crawling with Templars. It made feeding very difficult. Anders stayed in the worst part of the city along with most of the other Ferelden refugees that had ended up there. He’d been in the city for almost four months now and had already had to take care of twice as many Templars as he had the entire time he’d lived in Amaranthine. It didn’t help that sometimes he was caught healing refugees from the sickness that their squalid living conditions created.

A simple solution to the problem would have been to simply feed off of the Templars. He’d only tried once. The lyrium they drank to subdue mages was all throughout their body but seemed concentrated in their blood. Mages weren’t completely immune to the adverse effects of ingesting the poison and he had no wish to find out what long term damage it might do to a vampire mage.

Another simple solution would have been to move on. Walk to a different city and start over like he had in Ferelden. The other refugees kept him in Kirkwall. It was hard for them to find jobs and many had trouble getting enough money to buy food. He found many of them willing to hide mage Anders for his kindness. Vampire Anders might not be so lucky.

Going up into a nicer area of the city to feed was a necessity. The Fereldens were having enough problems without him adding to them. Feeding off of the Kirkwallers in Hightown, the richest area of the city, proved much too risky. They looked down their noses at him simply because he was Ferelden. Lowtown offered many alleys and a variety of nationalities. He avoided the Fereldens who’d made it there on principle.

He was in Lowtown tonight looking for a few victims. Anders had been distracted in his search by a large black wolf. This wolf had familiar intelligent yellow eyes and had been following him for at least two hours. He would have been happy to see it if he weren’t so hungry. Unable to shake the wolf Anders hoped whichever of them it was wouldn’t interfere. A quarantine of Darktown had trapped him there for almost two weeks. Since he was unwilling to feed off of the refugees it left him with the rats he managed to catch.

Ignoring the wolf for the moment, Anders picked a large burly human male and spirited him to a nearby dark alley. He watched the mouth of the alley after he’d sat the sleeping man against the building. The wolf rounded the corner as he bit into his wrist and Anders watched it closely as he swallowed. He drank hungrily and the wolf watched unmoving. Still hungry Anders forced himself to stop and healed the marks.

The wolf padded forward as he licked the drops of blood from his victim’s wrist, stopping to sniff with the sleeping human between them. Anders pulled up his hood and held out his hand. It was sniffed and the wolf sat, his jaws dropping open as he panted. His teeth looked just as deadly as they had so many years ago but Anders wasn’t afraid.

“Do you remember me?” he asked softly.

He huffed and stood, looking at the unconscious man briefly before trotting past Anders deeper into the shadows. Anders stood and followed sinking down behind a line of trash cans before lifting his spell. His victim groaned and the wolf watched him rise and stagger out of the alley. When they were alone Anders watched in fascination as the wolf began changing. The black coat rippled, limbs grew, and his muzzle shrunk but those yellow eyes never left his. Within moments a man squatted across the alley.

His hair was the same shoulder length shaggy black mass he remembered, facial hair covering his jaw in neatly trimmed mutton chops. He was dressed in jeans a white T-shirt and what appeared to be motorcycle boots. Derrik rolled his shoulders and tilted his head, popping joints back into place before turning a smirk on him.

“No wonder you smell of blood,” he said quietly settling back against the wall. “Never did get your name.”

“Anders.”

“Derrik Hawke. How did your diet get so…liquid?”

“It’s a long story,” Anders said shifting uncomfortably. “As much as I’d like to sit here and chat I’ve been living off rats for two weeks.”

“Gross,” Derrik said wrinkling his nose in disgust. His smirk returned quickly and he stood. “Another time then. Happy hunting Anders.”

Anders watched him saunter out of the alley and shook his head. He wasn’t worried about being turned in for being a mage but he was a little surprised at his indifferent attitude towards what he’d witnessed. Pushing it to the back of his mind Anders left the alley in the opposite direction Derrik had gone and continued his hunt. He thought about the mysterious werewolf off and on for the next few days but was generally too busy to look for him like he wanted to.

The next time he saw Derrik Hawke was five days after their brief meeting. Anders sat on a bench outside a bookstore at eight thirty in the morning. He was completely covered against the burning rays of the sun, his deep hood pulled up and his sunglasses protecting his sensitive eyes from the bright light. Derrik sat on the bench next to him and slouched, one arm draped across the back of it and the thumb of his other hand hooked in the pocket of his jeans.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping or something?” he asked casually.

Anders turned slightly to see him and smirked. “Do your ears work as well as your nose?”

“Of course,” Derrik replied arching an eyebrow at him. Anders patted his chest and Derrik didn’t hesitate as he scooted closer to lean over and put his ear to Anders’ heart.

Derrik sat up but stayed close. “Well I’ll be damned. Thought you guys were all undead.”

“Not all of us,” Anders said softly, unsure if he were uncomfortable with Derrik’s proximity or not. “Why aren’t you scared of me?”

“Should I be?” Derrik asked his eyes full of mischief.

“No,” Anders said slowly. “It’s just…different.” He slid over on the bench a little, away from him. “Aren’t you up a bit early?”

“Had to get out of the house before I ripped my Uncle to little pieces,” said Derrik with a shrug as he slouched back to his previous position. “Stupid fuck doesn’t know when to shut up.”

“Doesn’t he know it’s not wise to prod wild animals?” said Anders sort of playfully.

“I think he’s got a death wish,” Derrik said calmly. “Even Carver knows not to push too far. If my mother wouldn’t skin me I’d wrap him up in pretty red paper and give him to you for a Feastday present.” There was a small pause and he continued after a brief shake of his head. “Nah. Bitter old fuck would probably give you indigestion.”

Anders chuckled and shook his head. “I’m glad you and your family made it out of Lothering.”

“Father didn’t make it,” he said looking up at the sky for a moment. “Took a bunch of those things with him though.”

“I’m sorry,” Anders said softly. “He seemed like a nice man.”

“Thanks,” said Derrik smiling. It quickly turned to a smirk and he closed the distance between them completely, his arm around Anders’ shoulders. His voice was soft and right next to his ear. “Does your prick still work right?”

“A little personal don’t you think?” Anders replied after a moment of stunned silence.

“Just curious,” Derrik said sounding amused.

“Curiosity killed the cat you know.”

“Good thing I’m not a cat.”

After a moment Anders laughed and leaned against him. It felt good to be embraced. His solid warm chest against him, Derrik’s hand rubbing his arm slightly, feeling the pressure from his cheek resting on his head, it had been so long. Derrik was completely unafraid even though he knew.

“Yes,” said Anders as he straightened. He pulled his hood down further and stood, offering Derrik a hand up. “Though it works a little better when I’m not hungry.”

“I’ll remember that,” Derrik said smirking. He took Anders’ hand and stood. “Have breakfast with me?”

“Are you offering to _be_ breakfast?” Anders asked seriously.

“Maybe later,” he replied still smirking. “How about I eat and you talk?”

“All right,” Anders said wondering if he was serious.

Derrik didn’t let go of Anders’ hand until they were sitting in a booth of a nearby diner. He toyed with a glass of water while he spoke of Jamie and answered questions. His table manners were very proper even though he put away quite a bit of food. Anders stared at his water after he told Derrik how he’d become a vampire. His expression had gone very dark.

“Bitch,” Derrik snarled softly.

“You have no idea how many times I’ve called her that,” said Anders bitterly. “She turned me into a monster then dumped me in a strange city. The only reason I’m not dead is because I lived with her for a year.”

“You’re not a monster,” he said evenly, his voice hard. Anders looked up and found those yellow eyes locked on his, a small frown pulling at the corners of his lips. “A monster wouldn’t live off rats when his normal hunting ground was unavailable. A monster wouldn’t hesitate to kill or go out of his way to make sure his victims don’t suffer. She changed what you eat not who you are.”

“You barely know me,” Anders said leaning forward and speaking softly. “How can you possibly know that?”

“Because you smell like you did before,” Derrik said also leaning forward peering into the darkness of his hood.

“And what do I smell like?” he asked entranced by his eyes.

“Old books and antiseptic. Wood smoke, sometimes that fresh scent after a good rain.”

“And blood,” said Anders sitting back and shaking his head.

“Underneath,” said Derrik also sitting back. “It’s not overpowering.”

“I…don’t really understand…” Anders said through a sudden yawn.

“You don’t need to,” Derrik said. “It’s a wolf thing.”

“This has been nice,” said Anders after another jaw cracking yawn. “But it’s past my bedtime and I still need to go to the bookstore.”

“Is it too early to invite you back to my bed?” he asked smirking.

“Are we…involved now?” Anders asked cautiously after a moment of thought.

“Yes,” said Derrik hopefully without any hesitation.

“I’ll be back up here tonight. Find me if you’re serious.”

“I’ll see you tonight.”


	5. Chapter 5

Anders hadn’t been in Lowtown for more than five minutes when Derrik fell into step beside him. “So are we going hunting?” he asked cheerfully.

“That’s what I was planning yes,” Anders replied staring at him. “I didn’t think you were serious.”

“I hope you’re not a flowers kind of guy because some of them make me sneeze,” Derrik said smirking.

“You…” began Anders. He shook his head and smiled. “Are persistent.”

“I know,” he replied smugly. “Is there a reason you don’t hunt up in Hightown?”

“I stick out,” Anders said stopping to lean against the side of an apartment building that had seen better days. “I can’t get close enough to anyone before they cross the street with their nose in the air.”

“Hard rain would drown the lot of them,” Derrik snorted derisively. He stepped in front of Anders, a hand resting casually on his hip and he continued softly, whispering in his ear. “Look over my shoulder.”

Derrik pulled him closer and Anders did as he was asked through the distraction of being so close. Four men came into view around a corner, the flaming sword emblazoned above the breast pocket of their navy colored uniforms. The hand at his hip moved around his waist and Anders put his arms around Derrik, keeping his lips closed tightly and shuddering at the hot breath on his ear.

“Lowtown’s crawling with ‘em,” Derrik whispered. “Templars have a funny way of disappearing in this district and Meredith has increased patrols.”

Anders nuzzled into his neck and fought to keep his mind on an appropriate subject. “Did you…have something in mind?”

“I do. Keep that up though and you’re going to be groped.”

He sighed and reluctantly pushed away, glancing over his shoulder to see the Templars walking down the street and out of sight. “I don’t think I’d mind too much.”

“Hunt first,” Derrik said gripping his hand and pulling Anders along with him. “Fun later.”

“So what did you have in mind?” Anders asked walking quickly to keep up.

“We’re going to Hightown,” Derrik said shooting him a grin. “You’ll hide and I’ll scare ‘em right to you. Any preferences?”

“I prefer humans,” said Anders in confusion. “How are you going to get them to the alley? You look more Ferelden than I do.”

Derrik pulled him between two buildings and released his hand. He looked either direction, nostrils flaring. Giving Anders another grin, he closed his eyes and his form began shifting. It took moments for him to become the large black wolf. His jaws gaped in a yawn and he shook briskly before looking up at Anders expectantly.

“That will work,” Anders said smiling.

The wolf trotted to the end of the alley, looking back once to make sure Anders was following. He jogged to keep up and after a short but winding journey they were in Hightown. The buildings were in good repair, yards they passed neatly manicured, the people still out dressed in the latest fashions. Anders was led between two skyscrapers, the street beyond it fairly empty. Derrik stopped beside a dumpster and looked up at Anders.

“This is good,” Anders said quietly. “I’ll wait here.”

He continued to the end of the alley and stopped for a moment, scanning the street beyond with his ears straight and his tail up. After a moment the wolf disappeared and Anders waited, hoping this wasn’t all a big joke. Soon enough he heard a woman’s nervous voice and vicious snarls.

“Nice doggy.” There were more growls and she came into view, walking backwards with her purse held in front of her like a shield. Derrik came into view, growling and snapping at her feet. “Ah! Makers Breath!”

She scurried backwards away from his sharp fangs straight down the alley towards Anders. After she had backed up a few more feet Anders stepped out from behind the dumpster, casting his spell and hurrying forward to catch her before she fell to the ground. Derrik trotted closer and sat as Anders carefully positioned her against the side of the building. He grinned at the wolf as he pushed up her sleeve before sinking his fangs into her wrist.

As usual he was still hungry when he pulled away and healed her. He cleaned her wrist and pulled her sleeve down before setting her hand on her lap. Derrik followed him as he moved back behind the dumpster. Anders released the sleep spell and waited. He heard the usual groans as well as murmurs wondering what had happened to the dog and why was she sitting in a filthy alley. Covering his mouth to hold in a snicker he listened to shuffling footsteps until they were gone.

“Thank you Derrik,” he said softly turning to the wolf beside him. “Think you can do that twice more?” His tail thumped on the ground a couple of times. “We should move to a different area.”

Anders followed him out of the alley, across streets and through yards to another section of Hightown. Derrik disappeared when he was hidden in their new spot and herded another person to him. Once more they moved and once more Derrik drove a victim to him. Anders was in high spirits when they went back to Lowtown with the night only half gone. He followed the wolf into the last alley he hoped to be in tonight and waited patiently for Derrik to shift.

“Thank you,” Anders said excitedly throwing his arms around his broad chest.

“Anytime,” Derrik replied returning his embrace. “That was better than chasing rabbits back home.” He pulled away and took Anders’ hand, leading him out of the alley grinning. “Come on. I need food. I’ll raid the fridge and you can take a shower.”

“We’re going back to your place?” he asked uncertainty slowing his steps.

“Look,” said Derrik earnestly as he turned to face him. “I won’t lie to you. I want you under me in bed really bad. I’m cool with a little cuddling though. I’ll be there in the morning no matter what. I just want to be around you.”

“Does your room have windows?” Anders said after a brief hesitation. 

“Yeah,” Derrik said smiling. “They’ve got pretty heavy curtains though. I do a lot of sleeping during the day.”

“All right,” he said. “This…you…it’s been…fast. But good. Let’s just…see what happens.”

“Sounds good. Come on I’m starved.”

Derrik’s home turned out to be close to one of the Darktown entrances. A small house with two levels, the front door opened into a small foyer with a living room to one side, the kitchen to the other and the stairs leading up right in front of him. Derrik took him upstairs to a small open area with three closed doors and one that opened into a bathroom. His room was next to the bathroom and Anders was left alone.

He closed the bathroom door behind him and stripped eager for a hot shower. Most times he was lucky to have a lukewarm bath. Anders lingered under the stream of water, taking his time and enjoying what had become a rare luxury. Still mostly wet and his hair actively dripping, Anders wrapped a towel around his waist and tucked the end in so it wouldn’t fall. He gathered his clothes in one hand and his shoes in the other, making the short trek to Derrik’s bedroom quickly but quietly.

Anders wasn’t nervous until after he’d closed the door behind him and dropped his shoes to the floor next to it. Derrik was sitting on the edge of his twin bed, an enormous sandwich in his hands, stopped in mid-bite to stare. He could feel those intriguing yellow eyes raking his body and he moved his bundle of clothing in front of him. Only a few years ago he would have been smirking and teasing, inviting Derrik to stare.

Rather than seem like a blushing virgin, he hadn’t been since he was seventeen, Anders smirked and stepped forward boldly. He dropped his clothes to the worn hardwood floor and sat next to Derrik on the bed. After another lingering look Derrik stood and went to the small closet on the opposite side of the room. He came back with a folded grey pair of sweatpants and dropped them in Anders’ lap.

“Mom peeks in,” he said after he’d swallowed. “They’ve got a drawstring.”

“She’s not going to be mad is she?” Anders asked as he shook them out.

“Doubt it,” Derrik said sinking back down to the bed. “She knows I prefer dick and has been encouraging me to find a boyfriend.”

Anders set the sweatpants on the bed and stood. He pulled the towel and rubbed his hair briskly, still a little nervous but he enjoyed the appreciative hum he heard.

“How did you know about the Templars?” Anders asked casually.

“My sister is an apostate,” he answered evenly. “I haven’t really killed all that many though. A few of the smart mean ones and a few that were in the wrong place at the wrong time. The Knight-Commander must be sharp.”

“Maybe not,” said Anders slowly as he let the towel drop around his shoulders. “I’ve had to kill nine or ten since I’ve been in Kirkwall. Some here in Lowtown but most in Darktown.”

Derrik had turned slightly and was leaning against the wall, the sandwich in one hand and the other tugging at the button on his jeans. He smiled unapologetically as he drew down the zipper and pushed at the fabric. His boxers bulged, not quite straining the little button that held them closed.

“Maybe we should coordinate,” Derrik said slouching a little. “Between the two of us we’re drawing a little too much attention.”

“I get caught healing the refugees,” Anders said quietly. “I can’t let the Templars take me in and I won’t stop healing them.”

“We’ll figure something out,” said Derrik confidently. He took a bite, his brows pulled down in thought.

Anders pulled the towel from one end and dropped it to the floor. He pulled on the sweatpants and tied the drawstring in a tight bow. Derrik was still lost in thought, chewing on the last bit of his sandwich. On a whim he straightened Derrik’s legs and sat on his lap, facing a steady gaze.

“How often do you get caught hunting?” Derrik asked brushing crumbs from his shirt.

“A lot more often than I did in Amaranthine,” said Anders meeting his gaze and resting his hands lightly on his chest.

“If we go together that won’t be a problem,” said Derrik squeezing his thighs. “Templars reek.”

“There is something else that would help,” Anders said sounding calmer than he felt. “If I could…”

Derrik held up one of his arms, hand curled into a loose fist. “Go ahead,” he said softly when Anders hesitated.

He pushed away Derrik’s arm and leaned forward, fingers turning his head. Anders nuzzled his neck and smiled when he felt the hands at his thighs move to his arse. There was a soft sigh close to his ear when he sunk his fangs into the large artery at his neck. He pulled away after only a few swallows having drunk his fill earlier. Anders pulled away and smiled when the two punctures closed without his help.

“Werewolves heal fast,” Derrik said softly smirking. He placed a soft kiss on Anders’ lips and continued curiously. “Why my neck?”

“It’s more personal,” Anders said quietly.

“Can we get a bit more personal?” he asked squeezing his arse again.

“Yes,” said Anders leaning forward for another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

The kiss lasted for mere moments before Derrik pulled away slightly with a sharp intake of breath.

“Sharp little buggers,” he said. “Have to work on that.”

Anders wasn’t given a chance to reply or even react before Derrik’s hands slipped past the sweatpants and his lips were pressed against his collarbone. He gasped instead as those lips moved down quickly to latch onto his nipple.

“Oh Maker,” Anders moaned softly as Derrik sucked hard.

Teeth pulled at the hard pebble his nipple had become then Derrik was kissing his neck and kneading his arse. Anders could only grip his broad shoulders tightly, awash in sensations he hadn’t felt for far too long now. His hands slid up Anders’ back while his lips explored Anders’ chest. He found himself on his back suddenly, making small noises of pleasure, running his fingers through Derrik’s hair.

Derrik sat up, taking the sweatpants down as he went. Anders struggled out of the legs and they were dropped over the side. He paused with Anders’ legs draped over his thighs, glanced up at him and smirked. Derrik swept his shirt off and scooted backwards. He leaned over, his hands to either side of Anders’ hips and took his stiff cock in his mouth.

Anders let out a slow shuddering breath, his eyes drifting shut. His fingers wound in Derrik’s thick hair, holding it back as he rose and sunk. For several moments there was nothing but the warm wetness of his mouth, tongue sliding as he rose, pressing into his slit then down again. His hands pressed firmly down on Anders’ hips as he slowly sunk further down. Derrik didn’t make it all the way down his cock before Anders tugged on his hair, gasping and trying to hold back his orgasm.

“Been a while?” Derrik asked softly as Anders panted.

“I jack off regularly,” Anders said still slightly breathless. “It’s been…two or three years since anyone sucked my dick though…Maker…”

“Ah, the teeth,” said Derrik as he stood.

“The teeth,” Anders agreed.

He rose up on his elbows and watched as Derrik shucked his jeans and boxers. His cock jutted stiffly from a nest of dark curls. Anders followed the dense trail up a trim stomach to a defined chest covered in hair. Derrik turned briefly to his nightstand and crawled back onto the bed. A tube of slick was set beside his hip.

“Are you okay like this?” he asked as he settled between Anders’ legs.

“Yes,” Anders said sinking back down to the bed. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been penetrated like this though.” He snorted briefly in amusement. “That’s one of the more useless bits of my body now.”

“Not anymore,” Derrik said grinning.

Anders returned his grin and held his legs behind his knees. “Take your time.”

Fingers started at his thighs, rubbing and soothing. Slick was spread, his fingers moving over and around his entrance. Anders grunted softly when Derrik pushed a digit through. Patiently he stretched muscles that had seen little use. Gradually his body accepted the intrusion and he began feeling the pleasure he remembered. Anders was breathing heavily when Derrik finally pushed his thick cock through.

Derrik blew out a shaky breath when he was fully seated. “Shit,” he muttered. “Fucking tight.”

Anders could only manage a groan as he let go of his legs. They were lowered slowly, hands sliding along his thighs, the cock inside him shifting as Derrik leaned forward. He groaned again, lost to the pleasure he was feeling as Derrik slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Slow thrusts gradually sped, Anders pushing back, clinging to the large man over him. Their breath mingled, Derrik’s sweat dripping on his body. Tension built and coiled, finally releasing after only a couple of pulls at his cock. His soft moan was drowned by Derrik’s loud grunt, his pace speeding then stuttering to a halt as he came as well.

He didn’t know how long they lay panting, Derrik still buried in his arse, his head resting on Anders’ chest. Anders shuddered when Derrik finally disentangled them. He rolled to his side facing the wall already half-asleep. His weight disappeared from the bed and moments later Derrik coaxed him up enough to slip a pillow under his head. Anders was well on his way to fully asleep when something was thrown over him. Derrik settled behind him under the comforter and molded himself to Anders’ body. Before he fell asleep completely he heard a deep inhale followed by a contented sigh.

Derrik was still wrapped around him when they were both woken by his mother the next day. There was a loud knock on the door followed quickly by a voice that was much too clear for shouting through it.

“Time to wake up boys. It’s three in the afternoon.”

“We were out late,” Derrik grumbled sleepily.

“And awake much later still I’m sure,” she said evenly. “You can introduce me when you’re both decent. I’ll be in the kitchen.”

He grumbled irritably but didn’t move. Anders was content for the moment snuggled against him, skin to skin nearly everywhere on his backside. He traced along the arm draped over him realizing how much he’d missed waking next to someone. Derrik sighed after a few moments and nuzzled into his hair.

“I think we’d better tell Mom everything,” said Derrik softly. “Otherwise she’s going to try and feed you.”

“She won’t try and burn me with a holy symbol or put a stake through my heart will she?” Anders asked turning in his arms.

“No,” Derrik snorted. “She married a werewolf. She’ll understand. Better to keep it from Carver and Bethany for now though.”

“Will she recognize me?” said Anders curiously as he wrapped a lock of hair around his finger.

“She might,” said Derrik. “There were quite a few kids like you over the years though.”

“Why did you remember me?”

“You called me a mangy beast,” he said smirking.

“I was scared,” Anders said defensively.

“I know,” said Derrik sliding his fingers through Anders’ hair. His hand came to rest at the back of his head and he closed his eyes and inhaled through his nose deeply. “You weren’t the first person to call me names. It was after you washed off the fear stink. Your scent…that’s what I remember.”

“What’s so special about old books and antiseptic?” Anders asked curiously.

“Don’t know. I’ve spent years wishing I could smell you again. And here you are. Why did you remember?”

“No one helps a runaway mage. They call the Templars so you can be locked away again.”

Derrik pulled him closer and kissed him chastely. “Does that holy symbol thing actually do that?”

“Only if they’re really hot.”

“Get dressed,” Derrik said after another kiss. “I’ll throw some pants on and get Mom.”

Anders watched him pull on his jeans from the previous night and sat up reluctantly when the door closed behind him. Meeting the family was inevitable but he wasn’t sure it was wise to tell any of them he was a vampire. It would be easy enough to continue using excuses he’d come up with in Amaranthine for his necessary quirks. He sighed and threw the comforter off. Derrik had placed a lot of trust in him last night and he could do no less.

He had his boxers and jeans on when Derrik peeked in. Anders watched as he walked into the room followed by the woman he remembered. Her hair had gone completely grey but she still walked with her back straight and her head high. Derrik closed the door behind her.

“My goodness you’re so pale,” she said in concern. “Are you feeling all right?”

“I’m fine,” Anders said smiling nervously. “I’m Anders.”

“Leandra,” she said looking doubtful. Leandra turned to Derrik and crossed her arms under her bosom. “What can’t you tell Carver and Bethany?”

“He’s a vampire,” said Derrik evenly.

Her eyebrows shot up as her gaze locked on Anders. He stood a little straighter and pulled on his shirt to keep from wringing it nervously. Anders shoved his hands in his front pockets as she took a few steps closer.

“You’re sure about him?” Leandra said calmly after a few moments of uncomfortable scrutiny.

“Positive,” Derrik said confidently.

Leandra smiled and said, “Welcome to the family Anders.”

“Thanks,” replied Anders returning her smile.

“Come down and meet Carver,” she said briskly. “Bethany won’t be off for another hour or so. You _can_ trust them.”

“It’s not them I’m worried about,” Derrik growled.

“We’ll be in our own home again soon enough,” Leandra said turning for the door. “Would you like bacon or ham?”

“Ham,” said Derrik. “We’ll be down shortly. Pull the blinds down in the kitchen.” Leandra stopped and turned to him with an eyebrow arched. He smiled and added pleasantly, “Please.”

Anders couldn’t help a grin. He now knew where Derrik’s impeccable table manners had come from. Leandra inclined her head slightly and smiled before leaving them alone. Derrik shrugged and pulled Anders into a hug.

“Now that you’re dressed want to shower with me?” he asked smirking.

“Absolutely,” said Anders grinning.


	7. Chapter 7

Like most decisions he’d made getting involved with Derrik Hawke was an impulsive one. Anders hadn’t regretted this choice once in the six months that had passed. He was attentive, caring and surprisingly considerate while also being a bit possessive. Derrik didn’t control him. His life was different but he still went where he wanted and mostly did what he wanted. It was much different than his entire relationship with Jamie, especially those last few suffocating months. Derrik was his partner, not a benefactor who had him by the balls.

Two months after Derrik had come into his life Anders had moved in with the Hawke family when they moved out of Gamlen’s house. Bethany was a sweet and thoughtful young woman. Carver was the opposite of his twin in nearly every way. They were both a little unnerved to discover their elder brother’s boyfriend was a vampire. Leandra’s calm acceptance and Derrik’s growly deal with it attitude assured they got used to it. While Carver mostly avoided him Bethany asked him many questions. Carver still avoided him but Anders spent a lot of time with Bethany talking about many things.

With Derrik’s willingness to feed him, Anders didn’t have to hunt as often. When he did hunt Derrik always accompanied him and the Templars hadn’t caught him feeding once in the entire six months. They ranged from Lowtown to Hightown, always changing to avoid drawing suspicion. In Lowtown sometimes Derrik simply followed him quietly alerting him when a patrol was in the area. Other times, when Templars were thick, Derrik brought him unconscious victims. He wasn’t sure how they were subdued but they never seemed badly injured. In Hightown Derrik found ways to corner victims as the wolf.

Anders roamed Darktown healing the refugees like he had been until Derrik had found a suitable abandoned building. After the interior was fixed up it was set up to look like a homeless shelter. Word spread quickly and soon enough the refugees came to him. Derrik insisted on a set time the clinic would open and close. Anders agreed. He didn’t want to give up his time spent with Derrik. The hours were a little odd out of necessity but that didn’t seem to bother the refugees. While the clinic was open there were always refugees hanging around outside the building and on the block where it was located. They had warned him of a Templar patrol many times. Anders was caught much less frequently.

Derrik often showed up towards the end of the open hours. Sometimes he had one or two of his eclectic friends with him but today he was alone. The refugees had been very wary of him to begin with but soon grew used to his frequent presence. He waited patiently for Anders to finish, leaning against the wall. When his last patient was sent off into the night, Derrik pushed off the wall. He caught Anders around the waist and pulled him close. Anders smiled as he was smothered in affectionate kisses.

“I have some bad news,” he said pulling away. “Meredith has increased patrols. Hunting is going to get very dangerous.”

“What’s her reason this time?” Anders said angrily.

“Her Templars are disappearing again,” Derrik said pulling away to sit on the edge of a cot. “I’ve got Varric looking into it since I know we’re not doing it this time.”

“Why?” asked Anders suspiciously.

“I could give a shit less about a few missing Templars,” Derrik snorted. “I’d shake their fucking hand if it wasn’t screwing with you and Beth.”

Anders sat heavily next to him and sighed. “It’s not fair.”

“No it isn’t,” Derrik said calmly.

“I could help so many more people if they’d just leave me alone. I could teach others this skill. I’m sure there are many helpful things mages could do for society if they’d only let us!”

“Preaching to the choir Anders,” said Derrik leaning over. The top button of his shirt was undone swiftly and Anders felt his breath against his neck. “I agree completely.”

Lips ghosted across his collarbone while Derrik finished unbuttoning his shirt. Anders tilted his head and turned to give him better access, his irritation melting away. He wound his fingers in Derrik’s hair while he sucked on Anders’ neck. Derrik delighted in marking his neck, possibly because it was a bit challenging. Anders generally enjoyed the process whether or not he ended up bruising.

“Want you,” Derrik murmured kissing his way up to Anders’ lips.

“Right now?” Anders asked grinning in amusement. “What is it about serious discussions that you find so arousing?”

Derrik shrugged and smirked. “Your scent gets stronger when you’re riled up. It doesn’t always make me horny but I was pretty horny when I left the house.”

“There’s some lube in the desk,” said Anders grinning. “Bend me over it and you can have me all night if you want.”

Derrik grinned and pulled him up, leading him quickly to the desk at the back of the room. When Anders was perched on a corner he thrust his tongue through Anders’ slightly parted lips, expertly avoiding his sharp fangs. Fingers rubbed and pulled at his nipples, drawing soft pleased hums from him. Anders’ hands found their way under Derrik’s shirt, unbuttoning his jeans and freeing his stiff length.

Hands were now tugging at his jeans and Anders was pulled upright. Derrik pulled away, both of them panting, and drew them down to Anders’ knees. Anders turned and gripped the edge of the desk spreading his legs as far apart as he could. He waited eagerly while Derrik pulled open the small drawer. Moments later a slick finger pushed through his entrance. It didn’t take Derrik long at all to loosen him up. In the six months they’d been together Derrik had only bottomed two or three times. Anders had never really had a preference and was more than happy to take his cock most of the times they had sex.

When Derrik was fully seated he leaned over Anders, hands sliding up his sides and whispered in his ear. “Want it hard?”

“Yes,” replied Anders turning to steal a kiss.

Anders gasped at his first thrust, hands holding his hips tightly. He moaned continuously, the quiet sound mingling pleasantly with the slap of flesh and Derrik’s grunts. Over and over Derrik slammed into him. He gripped the desk, pushing back to meet him, letting his head hang between his arms. Anders watched his cock bob with every powerful thrust, pleasure building when Derrik stilled.

“Derrik,” Anders groaned in frustration as he was suddenly covered. One arm wrapped around his chest and the other pushed his stiff cock against his stomach, covering it as he gently gripped Anders’ balls.

“Clinic’s closed lady,” Derrik snarled as Anders looked up.

All the way across the room stood a woman Anders hadn’t ever expected to see again. Her copper hair fell past her shoulders in the same way he remembered. Her clothes were immaculate and no doubt expensive, skirt accentuating her hips, the bodice of the dress hugging her breasts with just the perfect amount of cleavage showing. Anders smirked at the furious jealousy flashing in her eyes and the deep scowl she wore.

“Hello Jamie,” Anders said pleasantly. “You’re looking beautiful as always.”

Derrik snarled viciously as he carefully pulled away from Anders. He leapt over the desk shifting to his monstrous half form and swiftly charged across the clinic. Anders laughed at her fearful surprise as she was flung across the room. Derrik howled and followed. He pinned her to the floor amidst the wreckage of a cabinet with a knee on her stomach, her wrists clutched in one large clawed hand and the other around her throat. His muzzle was inches from her face when he spoke, his normally pleasant voice rough with a constant snarl.

“I should kill you bitch.”

“Call off your pet dog,” she said disdainfully.

Derrik roared furiously and slammed her head to the ground.

“You’re in no position to make demands,” Anders said filled with cold fury as he pulled up his pants. “Maybe if you ask nicely my _boyfriend_ will let you up. But I seriously doubt it.”

“You don’t need to be his cock sleeve,” Jamie said sounding dazed. “I gave you the means to defend yourself.”

“I didn’t want what you gave me,” Anders said crouching down next to them. “And don’t you dare project what you did onto Derrik. All I ever was to you was a handy meal and a cheap fuck.”

“No,” said Jamie looking up at him. “I cared about you. That was your end of the bargain.”

“Our bargain didn’t include keeping me locked away,” he spat furiously.

“I kept you safe,” Jamie said. “Turning you was the only way to prevent them from finding you. Why are you so angry?”

“I have every right to be angry and believe me that doesn’t even scratch the surface of what I’m feeling right now,” Anders said coldly. “There were other ways. You didn’t need to turn me into a killer.”

“You haven’t killed anyone,” said Jamie confidently. “You avoided stepping on ants.”

“No one I’ve fed off of,” said Anders leaning further down. “Did you ever stop and think of what I’d have to do to keep from even hurting them? Did you consider would happen to me if I was hauled back to the Circle like this?”

Jamie’s confidence faded to uncertainty and Anders smirked at her. He leaned over until he could feel the heat from Derrik’s breath and continued, drawing on the heartless part of himself that she had given him. “I’ve lost track of how many Templars I’ve killed. What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you,” she said softly. “Gwaren was devastated. I thought…”

“You thought wrong,” Derrik snarled. “If your fate was mine to decide…” His hand at her throat tightened.

“Anders…” Jamie wheezed. “Please.”

“Now you remember my name,” he snorted. Anders stood and stepped back, keeping a tight hold on the detached cold part of his mind. “Derrik is going to let you up in a few seconds and you had better get your ass out of my clinic. If I see you again I won’t hesitate to kill you.”

Jamie’s eyes widened slightly. She nodded as much as she was allowed. After a moment Derrik stood and backed away. Slowly Jamie got to her feet and staggered towards the door. She looked back once briefly before opening the door and stepping back out onto the street. Anders dropped to his knees, hating her all over again with a large amount of self-loathing thrown in for good measure. Derrik sunk to his knees in front of him in his human form once more.

“You’re still my Anders,” Derrik whispered gently pulling him into an embrace.

“Let’s go home,” he said dejectedly.

Most of the night was spent in their room cuddled together on the bed in their sleep pants. A movie played on an old laptop but Anders didn’t pay attention. He drew comfort from strong arms around him and thought. His deal with Jamie was born from desperation. If he didn’t have the constant threat of Templars would he have still agreed? There was simply no way to tell. How many other mages had made deals they regretted for the very same reason? The more he thought about it, the angrier he became.

“You smell all sulfury again,” Derrik said softly. “Talk to me.”

“Templars,” Anders said pulling out of his arms. He sat up and straddled Derrik’s lap. “If I hadn’t been trying to stay ahead of Templars I might not have these teeth. I’m tired of running from them. Nothing is going to change until all mages stop accepting their captivity and start fighting it.”

“You want to take on the Templars? Tear down the Circles? What a crazy idea,” Derrik said grinning broadly, eyes sparkling merrily. “I love it.”

“It won’t be easy,” Anders said grimly. “This can’t go on though. How many others like me haven’t been so lucky?”

“Preaching to choir again Anders,” said Derrik wrapping his arms around him. “My father was an apostate. My sister is an apostate. My mate is an apostate. I’m with you.”

“Mate?” said Anders in confusion.

“Yes,” he said seriously. “Husband, boyfriend, significant other. Whatever you want to call it. I am yours and you are mine.”

Slowly Anders smiled. If the last six months were a preview for the rest of his life with Derrik Hawke then this was a decision he wasn’t likely to ever regret. He leaned over and kissed him, brief and chaste.

“Well my mate,” Anders said grinning. “Let’s go take a shower, maybe finish what we started earlier. We have some planning to do tomorrow.”

“Now you’re talking,” Derrik said grinning. 


End file.
